Whosthegrinch
Who's the Grinch Who's the Grinch is a little movie made by LTZ Rocky, the actors are: #LTZ Rocky - Himself #gmac 90 - The Grinch #Unremembered - A cat protecting Rocky This video begins with the Grinch knocking on Rocky's door, Rocky asks who he is and the Grinch says "Hi. I'm your pet", Rocky thinks it's werid and walks away and then the Talki meows, Rocky tells Talki to come on, the Grinch appears at the window, and rocky gets away., Rocky decides to go back to the door and the Grinch is there again, Rocky then hears he's the Grinch, then runs away, the Grinch follows too, Rocky then goes into a room and Talki goes soon, then after Talki comes in, the doors get locked, the Grinch then comes to the door, but their's a hole on the windows so Rocky decides that they should jump out the window, Talki is in the pool because s/he's a cat and cats aren't used to water, Rocky helps Talki get out, then they both run, they run to Katherine Stinson College, they go to the castle instead, Rocky's missing Talki, and soon, he notices he sees the grinch, he runs, he can't find Talki, He tries to look for Talki, Talki then appears near Rocky and Rocky's excited, Rocky then tells Talki to come here, Rocky decides they should hide in a castle. Talki gives Rocky snowballs, they decide to find the grinch, talki throws some snowballs at rocky, but he's fine with it, he and Talki goes to Rocky's house, Rocky and Talki search the house, Rocky acts surprised for some reason, then he says we're going to surprise the grinch, rocky gets close to the door and tells Talki to come, Rocky tells Talki not to be scared, Rocky counts, then they open the doors and throw snowballs in the room not knowing he's not in there. Rocky thinks the grinch fell out, Rocky wonders were he went, then he sees the grinch, then Talki and Rocky chase after the grinch with Rocky throwing snowballs at him, they chase him, the grinch soon goes into a shop and Rocky goes in there, the grinch goes behind the counter, the grinch runs on the top of the counter and runs off and he runs out of the store, Rocky says "Go to survival.", Rocky throws snowballs while running, gmac runs into a shop, Rocky and Talki don't come in the store for some reason, Rocky passes out for some reason, Rocky wakes up and notices it's night time, Rocky asks if he passed out, Rocky notices the grinch, and starts throwing snowballs and chases after him with Talki, Rocky says he will sharpen him with his sharp elytras, Rocky gets stuck in the flowers, then passes out, Rocky wakes up and then notices it's snowing, More coming soon... Information *Rocky wanted kittycat to be the cat protecting Rocky in the movie, but kittycat didn't want to. *This was a live stream. *The 4th wall breaks when Rocky says "Go to survival."